Another 'X Reader' - A Midnight Party
by Skaian Skeeter
Summary: You can't sleep. In your quest to reach the kitchen for a snack, someone follows you. Upon finding out who it is, you end up having a "midnight party." But just what is it? And will you ever get that snack? *because i never updated that story you can have this* *ONESHOT because how can i continue this*


**A/N: Ok just for the record this is an update**

**even if it takes me half a year**

******youre welcome**

**and i thought about updating and i have the ideas but i never feel like typing its too much work**

**ok so basically its a sleepover thing or somethign**

**and youre like not sleeping but **** is (tis a name) and yeah**

* * *

You couldn't sleep.

You were a notorious insomniac, and you couldn't sleep unless there was some sort of background noise—cars, music, _anything._ But this late at night it was just too…quiet.

Well, you were awake now, so you may as well make the best of it.

You quietly slide out of bed, only to nearly trip over the sleeping form of a girl about your age. She was clutching an empty wine bottle, and she had a smile on her face.

_Only you, Roxy,_ you think. You ease the wine bottle out of her hands, pick her up, and place her where you were in your bed. You then resume your trip to…where exactly were you going? You decide to head to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

Resuming your trek to the kitchen, you hear a noise. Turning around, you search the hallway for its source. In the dim light of the late hour, it looks longer than it really is and is reminiscent of horror movies. Seeing nothing, you shiver slightly, turn around, and carry on your perilous journey to the kitchen. But another creak emits from your protesting floorboards, and you think you hear a slight whisper of some sort. You whip around again, only to find…

Nothing.

You hurry towards the safe haven of your destination, the kitchen, but not before one loud creak resounds through your house. Jumping, you whip around, only to realize that in your haste to reach your destination you made the floorboards bend. However, your "stalker" hadn't taken enough precaution; they hid at the noise, but their scarf's length gave them away.

"Roxy?" you call. "You may as well come out. I know it's you." And suddenly, there she is, appearing as if from a void.

"You couldn't splep? Uh, spep. I mean slepp. You know what I mean." She sounds surprisingly awake.

"And you could," you say with a smirk.

"Nooo!" She speaks indignantly. "I was just….tkaing a break from seeing. Taking."

"Sure you were," you say with a full-out smile. You reach the kitchen and flick on the lights. When you open your refrigerator, you are bathed in a warm glow. It feels almost like a mid-winter morning. As you stare into your fridge, you hear the clink of wine glasses and a bottle. You turn around only to see that Roxy has grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne. The cork flies off with a loud _pop_.

"I can't drink that!" you exclaim. "Plus, even if I did, how would *THAT* help me to sleep!?"

Roxy just smiles and continues on her merry way. She pours out a small amount of champagne for you ("You'll tyr it before you buy it. Try," she said, winking) and half a glass for herself. You reluctantly raise your glass and say "Cheers." Her glass gently collides with yours, producing a soft, gentle _clang_. With pinky out (You drink finely. Plus it's a bit of a habit), you sip your drink. It's very fizzy and bubbly. You like it.

After a few more glasses of the stuff, both you and Roxy are barely coherent and very drunk. In a spur-of-the-moment decision, you decide to have what you end up calling a "midnight party."

After a few shenanigans involving music, prank calls, and drawing all over the walls (Now why would you do that? You'll end up regretting it later when you clean the walls.), you crash on the floor. Your head is spinning. Three Roxys stare down at you.

"(f/n)? (nickname)? You okay?" Roxy sounds rather concerned.

You make a noise that sounds like a mix of the words "eggs" and "bananas" and flail on the floor.

You are most definitely not okay.

The last thing you see before you pass out fully is a chair. You latch onto it. It intrigued you and became all you could think about. All other thoughts were trumped in favor of a regular chair. You wanted to…to… You couldn't stay awake.

* * *

_Only you, (f/n),_ Roxy thinks. She eases the chair leg out of your hand, picks you up, and takes you to your room, where she places you where she was in your bed. She crawls in next to you, and thinking of the killer hangover you'll both have tomorrow, she groans silently. But reflecting on the events that transpired during your impromptu midnight party, she smiles and thinks one last thing before joining you in a drunken slumber:

_This was __**so**__ worth it._

* * *

**A/N: i did it im done done yes proud good job ono-chan**


End file.
